fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Break Out
Bring It Down Kiryu walked through the city once known as Crocus, now nothing but a massive pile of ashes, left by the Dragons who attacked four years ago. As he saw the prison, the Red House, from a distance, a metal liquid began to surround his being, appearing from his cloak, and from the destroyed metal on the ground, as he took off his mask, and hang it on his waist, under his cloak, as the liquid metal began to take a shape similar to a knight's armor, with his helmet having only one eye-hole, on the left to be specific, as his metal cane took the form of an odd looking sword, the sword had an elongated blade, and was missing its guard, appearing more like a blade alone being held by Kiryu's right hand. Kiryu's footsteps made metallic sounds each time he stepped on the ground again, as he got closer and closer towards the prison, his cloak now hanging as if it was a cape "I will not let those scum get away with it" Kiryu said to himself "They will not lock up my little girl behind metal bars! I will break that entire place down!" Kiryu declared with an enraged voice. Meanwhile, Lamia woke up from her sleep, openning her eyes, seeing her face was being pressed against Aph's bare chest, who was also sleeping and caressing Lamia as if she was that doll one would take to sleep with them. "G'mornin'" Lamia said, as Aph woke up in response to this "Cover yerself, we're heading out" Lamia said, referring to Aph's unbuttoned shirt, revealing quite a bit of her cleavage, as Isaz and Rakuyou walked in through the hole in the wall. "Did you two sleep well?" Lamia asked the two men, as they appeared exhausted "I'll take that as a no" "Of course we haven't slept..." Rakuyou said, sounding irritated as he rubbed his eyes "A hole isn't exactly soundproof, y'know?" Rakuyou said, whatever sound he was referring to, kept him up at night. "Ahahaha~ No worries, sleep is like your pills, you need to take them, but you can speak one or two from time to time" Aph said cheerfully as usual. "Wouldn't doing that result in your condition getting worse by the time though....?" Rakuyou asked Aph, clearly knowing something was off about that woman, though being a genius isn't needed to know that. "Oh, you~" Aph replied cheerfully "Are you implying I have something wrong with me~?" For some reason, her tone and her face made Rakuyou shiver, as if she was threatening him without meaning to. "N-...Not at all" Rakuyou replied, intimidated by Aph's cheerful demeanor. Lamia stomped her foot, cracking the floor in the process, getting everyone's attention "Enough of that, no more dilly dally now, we need to get ready" Lamia said, as if issuing an order. "Ready for what? We're finally breaking out?" Rakuyou asked Lamia, trying to avoid eye contact with Aph, who was smiling oh so happily. "If I know gramps...he should be here in about....an hour or two" Suddenly, as Lamia finished her sentence, the prison gates were broken open, as many guards began to run towards the gate "Or now" Lamia said, speculating it could be her grandfather Kiryu whose responsible for this. "All staff members! This is your warden! We are currently under attack! All non-combatant staff members exit to safe locations! Everyone else, attack the threat! Now!" The warden announced through the head speaks in the prison. Guards gathered around the cloud of smoke, as a large, hulk sized man, holding a large hammer walked by the guards "Don't worry! An elite such as I will have no problem in taking care of these fools!" The large man said, walking into the smoke. "Fools?" An old, rage fueled voice replied, sounding rather mocking "You mean, a fool" Suddenly, the man was thrown through the cloud of smoke, and through the walls, back inside the prison, as the smoke cleared, Kiryu emerged from the hole in the now broken gates. "That...that armor...a single eye hole in the helmet...it..it can't be..." One of the guards mattered, shaking in fear as Kiryu walked closer towards him and the rest. "Yes. I am still alive. And you have crossed paths with me. By taking what I hold dearest to me" Kiryu's tone was no longer the kind and gentle old man it was when he spoke to Lamia, it was a menacing, rage induced voice with killing intent. "....The One-Eyed Monster" The guard said, as Kiryu foot broke the floor before quickly charging head on into the large group of guards with their weapons, hitting the first one he reached with his fist instead of his sword, causing blood to spill as he fell on the ground before gripping his sword and swinging it towards the rest, however, his sword was blocked by another guard who used two short blades. "What is a monster such as you doing here?" The guard asked Kiryu, with a stoic expression, seemingly unfazed by his presence. "Are you deaf, human?" Kiryu said, putting emphasize on "human" "I am here for the dearest thing to me. My granddaughter. Where is she?" "You? A granddaughter? The thought of someone such as yourself having an offspring is both laughable and terrifying" The guard's tone was mocking. "Why would you say that?" Kiryu pushed the guard while both their weapons were still locked onto each other in this struggle. "Because...what woman would love a monster?" In that instant, the guard looked shocked, his stoic expression vanishing, as he looked down, his vision split...along with his body. Kiryu has literally sliced the man in half, in the middle, his words most likely angering him. "Yes...it is true...a monster such as I cannot be loved by another...which is why you shall never take away my granddaughter" Kiryu clenched his free hand into a fist "You lot know who I am, you lot know what ''I am, so simply tell me..." Kiryu punched the ground, creating a fairly large crater, before staring at the guards with malice in his eyes "'Where is Lamia?". For 3 seconds, there was silence, not a word was spoken, until suddenly, on guard ran away in fear, throwing away his weapon like a coward, as another charged at Kiryu, and soon, others followed suit. Some ran, others charged at Kiryu. "Is answering truly that difficult?!" Kiryu shouted, raising his sword upwards "Fine! I shall make sure this place is but a pile of gravel until I find her!" Swinging his sword down, Kiryu sent a powerful, air pressurized slashed, cutting multiple guards, killing them, or simply dismembering them. Let's Get Dangerous "Right!" Lamia stretched herself, like how one would do early in the morning "It's time to break outta here! Let's go quick! I haven't had coffee in days! And the giant fishman is back!" Lamia said, sounding rather impatient. "The what man?" Rakuyou asked, confused about what Lamia said. "The fishman eats your babies and makes you take tattoos when you're too young to learn! Do not question physics, chicken doodle!"....Lamia needs her coffee, leaving everyone silent, except for Aph, who was cheerfully humming a tune to herself. Grabbing the cell's metal bars, Lamia broke them with ease, exiting her cell and looking around, as the others followed. "So, now what?" Rakuyou asked, noticing it was empty of guards. "You guys can go ahead and run, me and Aph will go find our stuff and leave" Lamia said, gesturing Aph to follow as she began to walk the opposite direction of the exit. "Alright. Me and Isaz are going to rescue Mikki then" Rakuyou said, with a determined look on his face. Since when did he care for Mikki? "Odd, I thought you were a loner who didn't care about the safety of others, eh?" Lamia said, her tone sounding mocking. "That's true, but I owe Mikki" "Since when do you care about debts? You wreck shit" Lamia snarked back at him. "Not that, I owe her for actually enjoying my time for once" Rakuyou replied, as Lamia turned back to Rakuyou. "What do you mean?" Lamia asked Rakuyou, her tone sounding serious. "Well...it might not sound like me...but I actually enjoyed my time with her and Isaz...it was more fun then being a lonesome bastard who didn't know how to talk to people. Plus, she makes me do weird things..." Rakuyou said, avoiding eye contact with Lamia. "So...you'll save her from the council?" "...If we have to invade the ruling goverment to do so, then yes" Rakuyou replied, looking at Lamia again. "And you Isaz? Will you really become a criminal just to save one girl?" Lamia asked Isaz, who only nodded back, being mute as he is, and unable of using his Telepathy, this is the best answer he can give "Fine. Come with us then" Lamia told the two, as if ordering them. "What? Why?" Rakuyou asked in a surprised tone. "We'll help you out. Give you what you need. Attacking something like the council is outright stupid unless you have a plan" Lamia said, showing what one would call "kindness", well, as kind as she can be atleast. "...What do you say, Isaz? Should we plan first?" Rakuyou turned to Isaz, asking him, who nodded back, appearing serious himself "Alright, we'll do it". "Excellent. Now come on, we'll go get our shit back first" Lamia said, gesturing the two men to follow her. "Yay! We have new murder buddies!" Aph cheerfully said, clapping her hands together like a child. "Would you quit it with the murder buddy thing?!" Rakuyou snapped at Aph, whose expression suddenly changed, becoming stoic, as she stared at Rakuyou in reply, who shivered in response to this "....On second thought, let's hear more". "Hold it!" Suddenly, a familiar ham was heard, as everyone turned around to see Hyperion arriving on the scene, standing before them before striking a cheesy pose "I, Hyperion, was passing by to see how your arrest was doing! And bought you cookies for enjoyment!" His tone was as hammy and cheesy as always. "....Huh?" Everyone, minus Isaz, said, before they all tilted their heads in confusion. "Everytime I arrest someone, I buy and bring them cookies, only once though, so that they may know that they can have a chance at redemption, and a new life" Hyperion...was actually sounding serious with that statement "But enough of that! You! Trying to escape! I cannot allow such villainy! I shall throw you back in!" Yet, that was as rare as diamonds. "Ah, yeah, about that..." Lamia began speaking before immediately running away, followed by everyone else, as Hyperion remained still. "About what? What were you going to say?" It was hard to tell if he was serious or not "I cannot hear you from such a distance!" Hyperion declared, as he leaped forward, landing right infront of eveyrone and turning around, as they all stopped "What were you going to say?". "Fuck you, mate" Lamia said with a smug grin on her face, as Hyperion was smashed into a cell by Kiryu, whose armor was drenched in blood. "Lamia..." Kiryu said, his tone sounding relieved "I am glad that I found you" Suddenly, Lamia embraced her grandfather, hugging him tightly, despite his metallic armor, and blood splattered over it, getting some of it on her prison clothes and face before letting go off of him, smiling warmly towards him. "I'm glad you came" Lamia said, as Kiryu suddenly grabbed a bullet that was heading towards Lamia's head, dropping it on the ground. "A knight? What are you doing here?" Hyperion asked, standing up and holding his gun in his right hand. "You...shot at her" Kiryu's tone became full of malice again "Lamia, go for now. I will hold him back for now" Kiryu said, walking towards Hyperion. "....Okay...Just don't be late like always" Lamia said to her grandfather, before quickly running, as everyone else followed. "I'm afraid an old man as myself cannot keep such a promise" Kiryu said, as he walked closer to Hyperion. "Do you intend on fighting me?" Hyperion asked in a sarcastic manner, walking towards Kiryu as well, as his gun transformed into a sword-like form with a silver blade. "Yes, and I intend on killing you as well" Kiryu declared, as the two were close to one another, a large eruption appeared from the outside of the cell, as the two leaped out of the cell, with Kiryu leaping backwards, as Hyperion was heading towards him. The two swung their blades, as they clashed, with Kiryu being sent crashing onto the ground, creating a large crater and a cloud of dust, as the other prisoners locked in their cells began shouting, trying to break free, wanting to take advantage of this to escape. Hyperion began falling towards the dust cloud, his sword becoming a gun again as he prepared to fire, as Kiryu's hand suddenly emerged from the dust cloud, grabbing Hyperion's face, tightly gripping it, causing the eagle-like structure on Hyperion's face to break, dropping its "wings", as Kiryu smashed Hyperion into the ground and began grinding it against the earth as he ran towards a wall, raising Hyperion from the ground, and smashing him into the wall. Kiryu began gasping for air, using his sword to keep his balance "Damn...this...this is bad...I..." Suddenly, bullet were shot at Kiryu, but his armor protected him, leaving small dents instead, as Kiryu was pushed back by only a few of them, as Hyperion emerged from the broken wall, grabbing Kiryu's helmet and placing the gun at point blank range at where Kiryu's mouth is, firing and knocking back Kiryu. Kiryu fell on the ground, appearing weakened, trying to stand back up as Hyperion walked closer to him, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up "To think you'd fall so easi-..." Before Hyperion could finish, he looked down, seeing Kiryu has impaled his abdomen with his sword, as it began releasing electric sparks "You...!" Kiryu quickly balanced his feet again, and grabbing Hyperion's head and kneeing him in the gut, before letting go off of his head and punching him back into the wall. Kiryu continued to gasp, appearing exhausted already, which isn't a surprise for an old man such as him "I have...to...The medicine...." Kiryu clutches his hand on his armor's chest, where his heart is at. Hyperion walked out of the broken wall again, getting closer to Kiryu "As much as it pains me...." Hyperion aimed his gun at Kiryu, targeting the head "I must make sure you cannot stand agai-..." Suddenly, Hyperion was sent flying again, this time to the side, by Isaz no less, as everyone wore their original clothing before they changed to the prison uniforms, with Aph now wearing a green dress that resembles a maid's uniform, that exposed her cleavage, and a bag on her dress, which was held by a belt, and had what appeared to be darts, but what she held was more distinctive, which was a large broadsword. Hyperion stood back up, looking at them, but noticing...someone was missing "Where...is Lamia?" Hyperion asked, as suddenly, the ground broke, as a large red crystal orb broke through the ground, being thrown up and landing right next to Hyperion, crushing only his left arm, the one which didn't hold his gun. "Hey! Little help!" Lamia called out from the hole in the ground, as Aph ran to the hole, getting down and extending her hand to Lamia, as she held her hand and pulled her back up, wearing her clothes again, minus her lab coat which was still at home, standing up next to one another "Whew...thanks, Aph..that damn thing was heavy." Everyone, except for Aph and Kiryu, were left breathless at this, Lamia, who looked so frail, threw that large crystallic orb, and even though Hyperion couldn't show it, he was shocked himself. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Rakuyou shouted, more surprised than ever at Lamia. Lamia, however, was still with her usual deadpan expression "What?" It sounded as if this was a daily routine for her. "Don't what me! You...how...THAT!" Rakuyou couldn't make a correct sentence by how shocking this was to him. "Ah, right..." Lamia tapped her forehead with her index finger "I'm kinda, sorta, maybe, ''dead'''" Once again, leaving everyone unfamiliar with Lamia, confused as all hell "Lemme explain, just sit back and relax, you too whitey" Hyperion was trying to escape the crystal crushing his arm, and didn't care for what Lamia said "My brain is functioning properly, the rest of my body as well...but, my brain is damaged as well, from when the Dragons attacked, I was heavily injured, and while I was fixing myself, and while I had....someone fix me as I instructed, my brain was damaged in the process, but only two things were damaged, a bit of the front, which altered my personality, and my body's ''limiter, the function that limits me to how my body is...but with it being damaged, I have no human limits, my body is still the same...I'm also incapable of feeling pain due to deciding to kill that feeling, since it's worthless...I was wrong about that one though..." Lamia said, finishing her explanation as Hyperion lunged at her from behind, with only his right arm remainning, and his gun, now a sword again, swung at her. However, Hyperion's sword was blocked by Aph's broadsword, as she held it with both her hands, upwards and blocking him, before he landed on the ground and leaped a safe distance back "Do you intend on fighting all of us, eh~?" Aph cheerfully exclaimed, as everyone stood next to one another, showing Hyperion was in a bad spot, with his current condition not enabling any further fighting. "...Damn...." Hyperion said, turning around, as a jetpack opens up from his back, charging "I will not forget this...I, Hyperion, will return, like a Hero should, and I will deliver Justice to you criminals. Mark my words" Hyperion flew away, leaving the area. Kiryu fell on his knees, coughing heavily, as Lamia quickly got on her knees, and patted Kiryu's back, appearing worried "Grandpa! Are you okay? Do you need your medicine?!" Lamia asked Kiryu, who raised his hand in reply. "No...I'll..be fine...let us leave...go home..." Kiryu said, as Rakuyou walked towards him, helping him stand up, and put Kiryu's arm around his shoulder, helping him walk. "I'll help you out, old man" Rakuyou said to Kiryu, who under his helmet, was grateful. "...Thanks" It can be said that Lamia thanking someone was indeed rare. "No..don't mention it. It's the least I can do as a thanks for helping me and Isaz" Rakuyou replied, appearing flustered "Let's just go already..." Rakuyou said, as they all left through the large hole left by Kiryu, leaving the prisoners and the only surviving guards alone in the prison. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline